


i'd be yours (if you'd be mine)

by shorttfuse



Series: multi-fandom mini-fics [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Eridan share a moment watching the sunrise on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd be yours (if you'd be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> found this while digging through years-old notes on my iPod. I think it was meant to be part of some sort of trolls-on-earth au?
> 
> title from lover of the light by mumford and sons. idk what my obession with the "song lyric (rest of lyric)" style of titling things is

You watch the sunrise together on the gentle curve of his roof, and though you're going to be miserable for the rest of the day, for the moment, it's kind of nice.

You've both got bags under your eyes and Eridan is wearing these ridiculous green pajama pants you're pretty sure Feferi must have bought for him. His hair is greasy and flopping natural around his face in a way you know he wouldn't let just anyone see. You wonder if Feferi's known him like this, or Vriska. You hope not. Your mouth goes dry.

He fishes in his jacket pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, a habit he picked up from Cronus. He puts one to his lips, lights it, and holds the box out to you. "Want one?"

You shake your head. He shrugs. "Suit yourself."

"I wish you wouldn't do that shit," you blurt. You feel dumb, instantly regretful.

He breathes out the first puff in a sigh. Neither of you are looking at each other. There's a really fascinating stain, over by the window. 

"Yeah, well. You ain't my moirail, Kar." You think it's supposed to come out sarcastic, biting. A warning. To your ears, tuned to his every breath, it sounds...weary. Sad.

As usual, your mouth moves before your brain can think to catch up to what it's saying. "I'd like to be," you say, and then "Fuck, Eridan. I'd like to be." He stares at you. In his hand, his cigarette burns on, frozen halfway to his mouth. You figure if you're already about to ruin everything, you might as well go all out. 

"I mean, Christ, Ampora, look at you. You're a mess." You clamber to your feet. "When was the last time you slept? Bathed? I worry about you, Eridan, with or without your diamond. I might as well make it a full time job."

"If I were any paler for you, my blood'd run clear as water."

It's your turn to gape like a fish. "What?"

Eridan suffocates the cigarette on the tile of the roof, then let's it drop there. You both watch it roll down the shingles until it falls off the edge and lands in the drain pipe. Eridan stands, and slowly, so slowly, walks towards you. You don't move a muscle.

He comes to a stop in front of you. You stand toe to toe, unblinking, as the sky changes colors around you. You don't know how long you've been standing like that when he tentatively reaches a hand to rest lightly on your cheek. The pads of his fingers send ripples out from where they make contact. You shiver. You make up your mind.

"Fuck this," you say, and tug him in to a hug, needy and solid.

"I love you, Kar," Eridan whispers, and he kisses your neck, cool and reverent. "Always have, swear it."

"You're a pan-rotted nookstain," you grumble, and hold him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @shorttfuse


End file.
